


Three Weddings and a Photoshoot

by spacewitchqueen (vixy)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Minor Clan Techie (Dredd)/Matt the Radar Technician, Miscommunication, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/spacewitchqueen
Summary: Hux is a wedding planner. He is serious, organized, all business all thetime. Kylo is a very popular and sought-after photographer, ifsomewhat on the informal side. Opposites attract but for that attractionto turn into something more they need to learn to talk to each other.AU/Adjacent Zine
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Three Weddings and a Photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the KyluxZine Project (AU and Adjacent) that was released last October.

Chaos. Even worse than that. Wedding day chaos. Last minute details, bridesmaids panicking because they lost their shoes, misplaced their accessories or they can’t fit in their dress after the rehearsal dinner; brides or grooms getting cold feet; in-laws fighting or getting drunk before the ceremony. No matter, Event Planner Armitage Hux could deal with any and all of it. Or so he thought.

This particular day had started early, with much to do before even arriving at the venue. Hux checked the time and ran over the schedule mentally: bride’s hair and makeup at 8, ceremony at 11, photoshoot with the wedding party at noon, followed by the cocktail hour, dinner, speeches, first dance, cake cutting and then he could rest. Anything happening after that was not his problem.

Things went mostly as expected, no major hiccups, until the time of the photoshoot. While talking about photographer options, the bride had all but thrown a fit over getting the exact same photographer that her sister had hired for her wedding. Hux had tried to explain that his company offered many photographer and videographer options, and that it was better —fox Hux, at least— to work with someone reliable, but the bride wouldn’t hear it. 

“I. Want. Ren.” She’d had the last word of course. And here they were now: big day, the bridesmaids’ makeup starting to melt under the sun, high heels sinking in the grass, and the photographer, this Ren person was nowhere in sight. 

“Damn amateurs,” Hux cursed under his breath and checked the time yet again. Twenty minutes past noon. He made a mental note to never, ever, let any couple sandbag him into working with people he didn’t know. Hux sighed, his finger ready on the call button to summon his usual photographer. 

Just as the phone started to ring, an odd character appeared. A tall man with black hair, dark eyes, broad shoulders and what Hux judged as a very poor and unprofessional sense of fashion. The man was wearing faded jeans and a simple black t-shirt to his strictly black tie wedding —Hux always referred to the weddings he worked on as  _ his _ weddings—. Hux rolled his eyes.

“Hi. I’m Ren.” The latecomer lifted his camera. “The photographer.”

“Obviously. You’re late is what you are.” Hux hissed. “Come on, everyone is waiting.” Hux turned on his heel and walked as fast as he could to where the wedding party was. He usually didn’t like, much less supported, drama at his events but somewhere deep down he hoped the bride would be angry enough to go full bridezilla on the guy. He was mistaken.

“Kylo, dear! Thank you so much for doing this for us,” the bride said in a high voice, clearly thrilled to see him there despite waiting for him for over twenty minutes. 

“My pleasure.” He smiled. “Shall we?” 

Hux allowed himself to relax a bit. He never truly relaxed while on the job but the photo sessions were something of a break for him. When the company’s photographer did the photoshoot sometimes Hux gave directions, telling everyone where to stand but since he did not know this Ren person, he limited himself to watch. He admitted grudgingly that the man seemed to know what he was doing.

A little over an hour later, just as Hux was about to remind everyone they were behind schedule, the photoshoot was over. The bride and groom thanked Ren and he walked away without a second glance at Hux. Not that Hux could care less of course, he was too busy to worry about disheveled pseudo-artists. Even if they were hot. Hux shook his head and pushed that thought out of his mind. Show must go on.

The rest of the wedding was a success, if Hux did say so himself. Everyone loved the menu, the cake, the decorations, everything. Of course, no one thanked him directly but the comments he heard were reassurance enough. It had been an “easy” wedding, too. No one had made a scene, even drunk guests behaved, and Hux only had to prevent a minor crisis: the father of the bride wanted to give a second speech after hearing the best man’s speech, which Hux guessed no one would really appreciate so he signaled the DJ to announce the first dance. There were a couple broken fingernails but that was a non-issue, Hux always carried nail glue in his emergency kit.

When Hux got home that night, his mind kept going back to the photographer. “The idiot could have ruined the schedule,” Hux complained to his cat, Millicent. “Honestly, where did they find him? First Order Events has perfectly acceptable photographers and they wouldn’t have been late.” Hux scratched Millicent’s ears. “And they most definitely wouldn’t have shown up in jeans. Jeans, Millie.” Millicent purred. “Exactly, tasteless.” Hux sighed and finished his night routine of getting his clothes ready for the next day. 

“I guess I should have asked for his card.” Hux was pressing a pair of pants and still thinking about Ren. “I mean, it’s always good to have options. For the bride and groom.” Hux continued moving his arm mechanically, absentmindedly. “He’d have to dress better, of course. I bet he’d look great in a suit.” Hux’s imagination could not run wild for long though, he heard a sizzle and realized that the crisp smell around him was his pants burning, literally.

Next day, Hux got up early. Out of habit, really, since he didn’t have to work that day but he didn’t like sleeping in. He made breakfast for himself, filled Millie’s bowl and started going through his notes for his next wedding. He pursed his lips at the china the couple had picked, Hux had tried to explain many times that it just didn’t go with the color scheme but he could not persuade them. He was thinking about another possible strategy when his phone rang. He did not know the number. He let it go to voicemail, he was not in the mood for telemarketers. He was somewhat surprised when he saw whoever it was had actually left a message. Hux called his voicemail, expecting some sales pitch.

“Hi, um. This is Kylo Ren. The photographer, you know ah, from yesterday’s wedding.” Hux paused the message. How did Ren have his number? He pressed play. “I hope you don’t mind, I got your number from the bride’s sister.” Hux paused the message again, butterflies went wild in his stomach, he took a deep breath and played the rest of the message. “So, uh, this is my number please call me back.”

Hux replayed the message two more times, still unable to believe what he was hearing. After the third time, Hux was ready to call Ren back. Would he look too eager? Hux decided he wouldn’t, since Ren had gone through the trouble of procuring his number and not the other way around. He waited fifteen minutes anyway. One ring. Two.

“Hello?”

“Hi, this is Armitage. Hux.”

“Huh?”

“You called me?”

“Oh! Right.” There was some background noise, people talking. “Sorry, I’m sort of running late for a photoshoot, let me call you back.” Ren hung up. Hux rolled his eyes, it seemed it was a habit of this Ren guy to be late for work. 

The morning went by. Some time after noon Hux’s phone rang but it wasn’t Ren, it was Hux’s brother. He was excited because he was sure his boyfriend would propose soon, maybe even that night, and he wanted Armitage to wish him luck. “Good luck, Bill.” Hux smiled. He knew there was no way his brother would let him work on his wedding but he also knew he’d do it anyway, everything would have to be perfect for his little brother. He realized he didn’t really know Bill’s boyfriend —Mark? Matt?—, having only seen him a couple of times since Bill lived in another state. But Bill always talked about him with such tenderness and adoration that Hux believed he was a good man.

Ren didn’t call Hux back all day. Hux didn’t want to admit he was upset by this but he was definitely disappointed. He reasoned that Ren hadn’t told him when he would call back. Maybe he was still working. Something in his head disagreed. Maybe he’d just forgotten about it. Hux had given up on it and was about to go to bed when he got a text.

“Sorry. Busy day. Could we meet for lunch tomorrow?”

Hux typed and deleted his response a few times before settling for “Sure.” Ren texted back the name of a restaurant and a time. Hux went to bed with a smile on his face.

Lunch time could not come fast enough the next day. Hux had a light breakfast, telling himself that he’d rather eat well at lunch, he wouldn’t admit he was nervous though. He arrived at the restaurant right on time, not too early, just a few minutes before the time they’d agreed on so he could feel at ease before Kylo arrived. His phone buzzed.

“Running late. Be there in 10.”

Hux sighed. “What was I expecting?” He muttered to himself. He wanted to write back “don’t worry” but he did want Kylo to worry. He read the menu again and tried to quiet the voice in his head telling him Kylo would not show up. Ten minutes later, as promised, Kylo was sitting in front of him. 

“Hi. Sorry I’m late, I was doing a photoshoot and the model was just…” Kylo shook his head. “How are you?”

“I’m ok, enjoying a day off before working on the next wedding.”

“Ugh weddings.” Kylo shuddered. “You must have so many stories.”

“A few.” Hux smiled. 

The waiter took their order and they had a good time eating, telling each other stories about demanding models, extravagant brides and their outlandish requests. Hux was happy Ren had called him and he told him so. 

“It’s nice to talk to someone who understands what we go through.” Kylo laughed.

“So was it too hard to get my number?”

“Not at all. Speaking of which, do you want to talk business before dessert?”

“I… what? Business?” 

“Yeah, I called you because the bride’s sister said you’d have my payment.”

“What?” Hux felt as if someone had thrown a glass of ice cold water at him. “That’s why you called me?”

“Uh, well, yeah.” Kylo shrugged. “Did you think…?”

“I don’t have your money,” Hux said before Kylo could finish his sentence. “My company handles payments for our standard staff only. The bride chose to hire someone from outside, that would be a separate contract.” Hux reached for his wallet, he wanted to pay and be gone from that place.

“I’m sorry for the misunderstanding, Hux, my brother usually handles my contracts, deposits and stuff but this was such a last minute thing and he’s been so busy planning his proposal that he told me I would have to handle this one myself…”

“I see,” Hux interrupted him again. “You should really ask the bride. Or her sister, since I’m guessing the bride is too busy enjoying her honeymoon.” Hux placed a few bills on the table. “I have some things to do. Good day.” Hux smiled stiffly and left, unable to deal with the embarrassment of believing they were on a date.

Hux almost ran home. A few blocks away from the restaurant he had calmed down enough to regret leaving, he’d been having a good time after all. He could have laughed it off, he would have laughed it off but he didn’t want Kylo to make fun of him. His phone buzzed but Hux ignored it, his cheeks were still burning. When he got home he allowed himself to read the text.

“Thank you for lunch and for the stories.”

Hux was glad Kylo had not mentioned anything about the misunderstanding and wasn’t apologizing again, that would have made him feel worse.

“Likewise. Hope you get your money.”

The next few days Hux still cringed at the memory of Kylo sitting in front of him, smiling. He couldn’t help but picture it as Kylo laughing at him instead of with him. He winced whenever anyone mentioned the words ‘photographer’ or ‘date’, which unfortunately were too common in the wedding planning industry. The silver lining Hux was trying to cling to was that he didn’t have to see Kylo ever again. That was good. Right?

By the end of the week Hux could almost tolerate the sight of a camera. That was good. He needed to focus on his next event, he had a lot of work.

All too soon it was time for the rehearsal. Hux was confident everything would go as planned. The grooms were polite and down-to-earth, and even though their families seemed to be competing for the Ultimate Perfectionist crown, Hux was miles ahead of them. 

The rehearsal started right on time. Hux made a couple of notes about minor details but overall it had gone well. He was about to leave when he noticed something. Him. No, it couldn’t be. It was. Kylo Ren was there. Hux froze, rooted to the spot. He realized he was still staring at Kylo a second too late. Kylo made a beeline for him.

“Hey!” Kylo greeted him cheerfully. “You do work the best weddings, don’t you?” 

“What are you doing here?” Hux blurted. “I mean, I thought you said you didn’t like working on weddings.”

“I think I could learn to like it.” Kylo smirked. “Long story short, the mother of one of the grooms knows my mother. Shall we?” Kylo gestured to the door.

Hux looked him up and down, Kylo was wearing jeans and a graphic t-shirt. “Please don’t wear that tomorrow,” Hux said, his voice barely above a whisper. “And please be on time.” He added.

Kylo snorted. “Yes, sir. Anything else?”

Hux shook his head and made his way to the exit.

“Hux,” Kylo called. Hux turned around. “Do you want to have a drink?”

Did he? “No, thank you. Got to go home, big day tomorrow. Goodnight.” He turned back around and left.

On his way home, Hux was deep in a debate with himself. He should have said yes to the drink, it would have shown Kylo that he was not dwelling on the date debacle. The next minute he would tell himself that no, he’d done the right thing, what was the point of getting his hopes up again? Best to keep things professional.

The next day, Hux arrived at the venue early. The hotel ballroom was decorated beautifully —and tastefully— every single flower was right where it should be. Hux made his way to the adjacent room where the ceremony would be held. Everything seemed to be in order over there as well.

With half an hour to go, Hux started tracking down the members of the wedding party. Almost everyone was ready. He reminded everyone of the order they were walking in and where they should sit. Fifteen minutes. Hux saw a tall figure out of the corner of his eye and he immediately thought about Kylo. Where was the photographer? Hux clenched his fists. He was mentally cursing Ren when he realized the tall figure was indeed Kylo Ren. In a suit. Lustrous black hair perfectly brushed. Kylo caught his eye and nodded subtly, mouthing ‘sir’. Hux felt his face burning, why was the air conditioning not working? 

The ceremony was short and sweet. The officiant kept a lighthearted tone and the grooms were all smiles. They exchanged vows and rings and in no time at all the guests were clapping for the newlyweds. Hux’s eyes kept straying towards Kylo, just to make sure he was doing his job Hux told himself every time before returning his attention to the ceremony. If he’d been more observant, he would have noticed Kylo kept stealing glances his way too.

The wedding photoshoot was set to take place in the hotel gardens, Hux instructed the wedding party where to go but decided to skip the shoot itself, he had things to oversee at the ballroom but more than that he did not want to be caught ogling Kylo. He was sure Ren would leave after the photoshoot, like he had done at the other wedding. He was mistaken. Apparently, he wasn’t the only ‘employee’ that the grooms had invited.

Hux was still technically on duty when both grooms approached him to thank him profusely for everything he had done, insisting that he had a drink with them and all but ordering him to sit down and have dinner or they’d be offended. They dragged him to a table and sat him down. When they left, Hux found himself sitting next to Kylo who was looking slightly disheveled, his jacket draped on the back of his chair, the first two buttons of his shirt undone. If anything, he looked better than he had when he’d arrived. Hux looked away and downed the drink in front of him to give himself something to do other than stare at Ren. He felt the burning sensation in his throat and realized it was not water. 

“Cheers!” Ren raised his own glass. “Bit stiff for my taste but not bad.”

“Yeah, a bit,” Hux said, scrunching his face.

“So what do you think about my clothes today, Hux, how do I look?”

Hux shrugged. “Fine, I guess. I’m just glad you didn’t show up in torn jeans.”

“You don’t look too bad yourself.”

Hux nodded and looked away, he wasn’t about to forget about his job. He spotted the grooms on the dance floor, they were having a great time, the day had been perfect. Hux smiled to himself. The look of joy in the grooms’ eyes made Hux wish he had someone. He turned around and caught Kylo staring at him.

“Do you want to dance?” Kylo asked.

“No.”

“Good. I’m not a good dancer really, I need to drink way more than this to give it a try.”

“It would be inappropriate.”

“Ah, and you never do anything inappropriate do you, Hux?

“You’d be surprised.”

“Surprise me, then.”

“Not now, I’m still working.”

“Do you have to stay until the party’s over?”

“Until the grooms leave.” Hux glanced at his watch. “Which should be soon because they have to be at the airport in like 2 hours.”

Kylo slid a napkin towards him and stood up. “In case you’re feeling inappropriate later.” Hux turned the napkin over, a number was written on it. A room number. He was glad no one was paying attention to him, he was sure his face was every bit as red as his hair. He turned around in his chair looking for Kylo but he was already gone.

Hux found it extremely difficult to concentrate after that. He had scrunched the napkin into a ball and was now squeezing it every couple of minutes just to convince himself that had really happened. It was lucky that he didn’t really need to do anything else at the party because he was zoned out. He was standing in the background, with his best “job smile” just alert enough in case anything caught on fire. His calm demeanor concealed his internal agitation. To say he was conflicted was a gross understatement. 

_ Do I even like Kylo Ren?  _ Hux asked himself.  _ Yes _ . He rolled his eyes mentally.  _ Do I like him that much? _ Hux could not answer this. He unfolded the napkin and stared at the number. No, he wouldn’t go, he was not about to sleep with a man he’d seen twice.  _ Three times. _ Fine, three times. Hux remembered the “date” and bit his lip. What if he was misreading Kylo’s intentions again? Maybe he just wanted to tell Hux that he finally had his money from that other wedding. No, it was best not to go. 

While Hux was still arguing with himself, the grooms were bidding everyone a good night, thanking their guests and asking them to stay and enjoy the rest of the party. The guests started clapping, demanding to see a kiss, the grooms obliged. Hux looked away, wondering how long had it been since he’d last kissed someone, wouldn’t it be nice to? He shook his head. He would’ve slapped himself but at that moment, the grooms approached, thanked him again and then left. Hux was officially off-duty. He walked tentatively towards the exit and noticed quite a few couples who were also leaving, hand-in-hand, one of the couples actually stopping to make out. 

Hux was still on his way out. He didn’t even fully process when he decided he wouldn’t leave. It felt as if all of a sudden he was waiting for an elevator and the next minute he was outside a room. He checked the napkin again, as if it were a map. He turned it around, making sure the numbers on it matched the ones on the metal plaque. He knocked, half expecting all of it would be a prank and some angry hotel guest would answer the door. Hux’s heart was racing.

The lock clicked and Hux was face to face with Kylo, who was leaning on the doorframe, his shirt fully unbuttoned now. “Feeling inappropriate then, Hux?” 

“Shut up.” Hux put a hand on Kylo’s chest and pushed him. Kylo grabbed Hux’s hand and took a step inside the room taking Hux with him, then closed the door and backed Hux against it. “Make me shut up.” Hux accepted the challenge.

The next morning Hux woke up disoriented, it took him a minute to recognize his surroundings and remember what had happened. He turned on his side not sure if he hoped Kylo would be there or not. Kylo was fast asleep beside him. Hux smiled to himself and got up as slowly and quietly as he could, he needed a shower. He couldn’t wait to tell his brother he’d hooked up with a hot photographer, Bill would be shocked. 

When Hux got out of the shower Kylo was awake but still in bed. “Hi,” Ren said. 

“Hi,” Hux replied.

Kylo laughed. “Oh, thank God. I thought this was going to be awkward.” He jumped out of bed and stretched. “Do you want to have breakfast?”

“Don’t you have a photoshoot?” 

“Yeah, but they have to wait for me anyway.” 

“Well, in that case. Sure, let’s have breakfast.” Hux smiled. “Hey, after that, do you mind giving me a ride?”

“You mean another one?” Kylo winked. Hux went bright red. “Anytime.”

Later that day, Hux was safe and sound back at his place. Millicent was indignant, she had not been so ignored in a long time but Hux’s mind was somewhere else. He did not regret sleeping with Kylo but he was trying to figure out if “anytime” really meant it would happen again. Hux didn’t want to overthink but he couldn’t help it. Millicent meowed loudly bringing Hux out of his reverie. “It was a one time thing, Millie.”

“A two time thing,” Hux was saying the very next morning to no one in particular. 

After those two times, Hux didn’t hear from Kylo for a few days. He still hadn’t told his brother about it, he would save it for when he could actually say it had been a casual one-night stand. Fine, two nights.

Some weeks later, Kylo and Hux had turned the two nights into many more. They found time in their busy schedules to go out. They’d watch a movie or go to an art gallery Kylo wanted to check out or they’d simply have dinner and go to Kylo’s place. Hux still hadn’t invited Kylo to his apartment but Kylo didn’t seem to mind. 

Sometimes, Kylo would disappear for a couple of days. The first time this happened, Hux feared something might have happened to him. It turned out Kylo had not mentioned that he had an out-of-town photoshoot. Hux was furious, he’d been worried sick thinking the worst, he wanted to argue with Kylo but he realized he had no right to demand that Kylo keep him informed of his whereabouts. Because they were not dating. Were they? 

Lucky for Hux, he was too busy to let Kylo become a distraction. If Kylo could play the “work” card, so could he. Hux was not about to catch feelings this easily. 

One day, as he was leaving his office, Hux ran into Kylo. He was talking with another coordinator, laughing. Hux ignored the pang of jealousy he felt but he could not deny he was annoyed. Kylo spotted him.

“Hey!” He waved at Hux, said goodbye to the other person and jogged to catch up with Hux who hadn’t stopped walking. “Hi.”

“Oh, hi. I didn’t see you,” Hux lied.

“I was looking for you. Are you doing anything later today?”

“Really?” Hux hissed. He looked around to make sure no one would overhear. “You came all the way to my office because you’re horny?”

Kylo snorted. “It’d be worth the hour-long drive. But no. I need a model.”

“A model? I don’t know any…”

“I mean you.”

“What?” 

“I got a new camera.” Kylo grinned. “I want to take a few pictures to test it, would you like to… help me?”

“You want to take pictures. Of me,” Hux said, incredulous. “Why not ask one of your model friends?”

Kylo shrugged. “I imagine they’d charge for that.”

“Oh, so I’m the cheap way of getting what you want.” 

“No! I just. I just thought it would be something we could do. That it’d be fun.”

“Fun,” Hux repeated. 

“Yeah. Like. You know, when we hang out. We have fun, right?”

Hux suppressed a sigh. “I guess.”

“Guess?” Kylo looked alarmed. “Look, Armie. Armitage. Hux. I didn’t mean to offend you, I really thought it was a good idea. I’m sorry if I…” 

“It’s ok.” Hux interrupted him. Maybe it was the sound of his name, the way Kylo said it that made Hux reconsider. “Fine. But don’t get any ideas about asking for nudes.” 

“The thought never crossed my mind.” Kylo raised his right hand to his chest and then showed Hux his left hand which had been behind his back, his middle and index fingers crossed. Hux shoved Kylo playfully and then they left Hux’s office hand in hand, laughing.

The few pictures Kylo had originally mentioned turned into a full photoshoot Kylo’s apartment. Hux was nervous at first. He’d never been fond of having his picture taken, he thought he wasn’t particularly photogenic and didn’t look good. 

“You’ve just never had a proper photographer,” Kylo told him. “Trust me.”

Hux did trust Kylo but he felt apprehensive. Hux kept comparing himself to the models Kylo was used to work with. The thought that Kylo had asked him instead of anyone else cheered Hux up a little.

“What do you want me to do?” Hux asked when Kylo had finished setting up the lighting.

“Many things.”

“Kylo!” 

“Just relax, Hux. Or imagine you’re a diva model if that helps.”

“That definitely doesn’t help.” 

“Then just be yourself.” Kylo smiled and started clicking away.

Hux tried a couple of poses but he felt silly and awkward, not natural at all. “Are we done?” Hux asked not a minute later, already partially blinded by the flashes. 

“We’re only getting started.”

“Great,” Hux mumbled. “Look, I’m just going to stand here, ok?” Hux crossed his arms. The camera clicked three times. 

“Now that is a model’s attitude. If you’re just going to stand there, you might as well be tied up.”

“You’re not tying me up, Ren.” Hux walked towards the camera. Many clicks followed. 

“Okay, no ties. Can I try something else?” Kylo asked, not taking his eyes off Hux’s image on the camera screen. 

“Fine, whatever,” Hux muttered trying for nonchalance.

Kylo walked toward Hux and put a hand behind his neck, pulling him closer and kissing him roughly. Hux could feel Kylo’s other hand unbuttoning his shirt but he was too lost in the kiss to care. When Kylo stepped away Hux’s face was flushed. He looked at Kylo reproachfully, as if asking without words for him to kiss him again.

“That’s a great look, sexy.” Kylo took the camera and shot picture after picture, getting in Hux’s face. Hux scowled and lunged forward, trying to grab the camera. Kylo danced around, teasing Hux. 

“Do you do that with all your models?”

“Only the hot redheads.” Kylo leaned and touched Hux’s lips lightly with his, then withdrew quickly and continued taking photographs.

“Okay, you’ve had your fun. Now put that camera down and kiss me like you mean it.” Kylo obeyed. They did quite a bit more than kissing.

“You’re really beautiful, you know?” Kylo whispered in Hux’s ear before drifting off to sleep. This caught Hux off guard, by the time he thought about something to say, Kylo was snoring softly. Hux smiled and closed his eyes.

A noise woke Hux up. Someone talking. He stretched his hand looking for Kylo but the bed was empty. It seemed Kylo was in the other room talking on the phone. Hux got up, and looked for his own phone. He had some missed calls from his brother, and a text also from his brother letting him know he was in town. Hux figured he could tell him about Kylo now. Kylo. He went looking for him, to ask if he could take him home. 

“You were right, the photoshoot thing worked.” Kylo was smiling, whoever he was talking to was clearly saying something he liked. “It was great.” Hux stood just outside the room, not meaning to eavesdrop but not wanting to interrupt either. “No, he’s still asleep,” Kylo told the person on the phone. Hux froze, was he talking about him? “Yes, I’ll see you later. We’ll have a great weekend.” Hux’s heart sank, he wasn’t even out of Kylo’s apartment yet and he was already making plans with someone else. He tried to leave quietly but he bumped into a chair. 

“Good morning!” Kylo greeted him brightly, either thinking Hux hadn’t heard his conversation or worse, not caring if he had.

“Morning,” Hux replied icily. “I’ll get out of your hair so you can go about your great weekend plans.” 

Kylo looked floored for a second. “It’s not what you think, I promise.”

“Right.” Hux made his way back to the bedroom to finish getting dressed. Kylo grabbed his arm. “Let go, Ren.”

Kylo held on to Hux’s arm. “Listen. Yes, I was talking about you, alright? To my brother.”

Hux felt guilty. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to spy on you. You don’t owe me any explanation. It’s not like we are, you know, a thing.”

“A thing?” Kylo raised an eyebrow.

“Dating. Exclusive. Something like that.” Hux looked away, Kylo still hadn’t let go of his arm. “We’re just seeing each other from time to time, casually, having fun, right?”

“And why is that?” Kylo inquired. Hux shook his head, not wanting to meet his eyes. “Armitage, I think after almost three months we could be way past the casual phase. Do you want to talk about it?”

Hux shook his head again. “It’s not even 8 am, it’s too early.”

“I insist.” Kylo motioned them to sit down at the kitchen counter. “I admit it might have started as just fun, but the reason I was talking to my brother about you just now is that I’ve been asking him for advice.”

“Advice? On how to seduce me?”

Kylo snickered but realized Hux was serious. “No, on how to do more things together, so that you’d like me.”

“I like you.”

“You haven’t asked me to stay at your place yet.”

“That’s just because of Millicent.”

“Your roommate?”

“My cat. She’s picky.” 

Kylo laughed, all tension gone from his face. “You have a picky cat? I thought you were ashamed of me or something.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, why would I be?”

Kylo looked down. “I don’t know, you’re so proper and efficient and…”

“Efficient?” Hux interrupted, snorting. “Be still my heart!” Hux snorted but he was flattered nonetheless. “I am not ashamed of you, I had no idea you felt that way.” Hux gave Kylo a soft kiss.

“What about you? Why didn’t you want to talk about this?”

It was Hux’s turn to look down. “I didn’t want to push you. Because I enjoy spending time with you.”

“So we’re both idiots.” Kylo put a finger under Hux’s chin and lifted his face.

“Apparently.”

“Does this count as a fight?” Kylo asked.

“Why?” 

Kylo shrugged. “Makeup sex?”

A couple of hours later Kylo had dropped Hux at his apartment. They had agreed to give the official dating thing a try. Hux was still in a bubbly mood when his brother arrived.

“Hi, Armie!” Bill greeted Hux, always happy to see his older brother.

“Hey, Bill. Sorry I didn’t answer yesterday, I was sort of busy.”

“A wedding?” 

“Ah, no,” Hux said sheepishly.

“I see. You were with that mystery friend of yours. The one you haven’t told me about.” 

“Yeah. Wait, how do you know about him?”

“Your assistant told me.”

“Phas?” Hux rolled his eyes. “Well, whatever she told you it’s not true.”

“So are you going to tell me about him now?”

“I thought we were going to talk about your engagement and how you’re obviously going to let me plan the wedding?”

Bill looked annoyed. Hux knew he was just being protective, he ruffled his brother’s long hair, bright red like his.

They spent the day talking about the wedding. Hux was disappointed when Bill told him there was no way he would ask him to work on his wedding. In fact, Bill was visiting to formally ask Hux to be his best man. Hux said yes, of course. 

“I’m sorry Matt could not come with me to see you, he was going to see his family too. His brother, Ben, is going to help him pick his suit or something and he wants it to be a surprise.”

“Is Matt also asking his brother to be his best man?” Hux asked, feeling suddenly competitive.

“I think so, yes. By the way, let me know if you’d like to bring someone. Maybe your mystery friend?” Bill pressed.

Hux did think about it, but he didn’t know if they were ready for family events yet. After all, they had just decided to try dating that morning. Still, the wedding was a few months away, maybe… Bill interrupted his train of thought.

“Listen, Armie. You are my big brother, you have always looked out for me and I know you are old enough and smart enough to know what’s good for you but I just have to say this. Whoever this person is, if you feel like you can’t ask him to go to the wedding or just, if you feel like you can’t talk about him not even to your brother, then ask yourself if he’s right for you.”

“I’m figuring it out, Bill.” Hux felt a rush of affection for his brother. “Don’t worry.”

“I just want you to find someone that is good for you.”

“I know.” Hux put an arm around his brother. 

“Matt’s brother is going through something similar.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, but unlike you, Matt’s brother talks to him,” Bill scolded Hux. 

“So, will you take his last name?” Hux changed the subject. “Bill Organa-Solo has a nice ring to it.”

After insisting that Hux was a guest and, more importantly, his best man; and that under no circumstance he would be working on the wedding day, Bill agreed to let Hux help with the planning and he promised he would call Hux if he needed suggestions or advice. When Bill left later that night, Hux was thinking about decorations but his mind was also somewhere else. Would he ask Kylo to go with him to the wedding? Would he do it?

The next time he went out with Kylo, Hux decided he wanted to ask him to be his plus-one. Hux knew he would probably be paired with someone else in the wedding party, most likely Matt’s brother, and Hux wasn’t about to ask his brother to let his recent boyfriend be a groomsman, but after the ceremony he would like to be with Kylo. They were having dinner when Hux made his move.

“So. I know we only started dating officially and that we might not be at the stage where we meet each other’s families but…” Hux hesitated.

“But?” Kylo asked, intrigued.

Hux took a deep breath. “My little brother is getting married and I wondered if you. If you’d like to come with me.” Hux busied himself with a napkin to pretend like this wasn’t a big deal.

“Really? Sure!” Kylo was grinning from ear to ear. “Were you nervous about asking me?”

Hux scoffed. “No.”

“Right.” Kylo snorted. Hux threw a piece of bread at him. 

Hux and Kylo were both very busy over the next couple of weeks. Whenever he had some free time, Hux would call his brother to make sure he didn’t need help with the wedding. “Everything is under control, Armie.” Bill would assure him. Between sending his brother suggestions and working on the weddings he was actually supposed to work on, Hux was so busy he barely had time to see Kylo. When he did have some time, it was Kylo who wasn’t available. Hux wasn’t worried, he knew Kylo was working, or visiting his brother who lived out of town. And at least Kylo didn’t just disappear without notice anymore. 

One night, with only a month to go for the wedding, they were watching TV at Hux’s place. Millicent was curled protectively on Hux’s lap, hissing at Kylo whenever he tried to kiss Hux. A commercial with some fancy men in suits came on. It reminded Hux about something important. 

“Do you need help picking out your outfit for the wedding?” Hux asked casually, scratching Millicent’s ears.

“Wedding?”

“My brother’s wedding? That you said you’d attend?”

“When is it?”

“Exactly one month from today.”

Kylo’s face fell. “Oh, Hux. I’m so sorry. I was sure it was the week after that...”

“Don’t tell me you booked a photoshoot.”

“No, it’s not that. I just. I can’t make it.”

“Fine.”

“No, wait. You don’t get it. It’s my brother’s wedding, too. That same weekend.”

“Right.”

“I had the days messed up.”

“You forgot your brother’s wedding,” Hux said, deadpan.

“I didn’t forget, I just didn’t remember the day. I’ve been working a lot lately and…”

“You know, if you didn’t want to come, you could’ve said so,” Hux interrupted him. 

“Really! What do I have to do, have him call you?”

“Don’t bother.” Hux was hurt that Kylo hadn’t thought to invite him. Kylo seemed to read his thoughts. 

“I didn’t ask you because I recalled you said your schedule was full and you’d only take time off for your brother’s wedding.”

Hux was actually surprised Kylo had remembered word for word what he had said many weeks ago, but it didn’t matter right now. He needed some time to deal with the disappointment. “You know, I am tired. I’m going to bed now. Goodnight, Kylo.”

“Bye.”

Days went by in a flash. Before he knew it, Hux was packing his suitcase and was leaving for his brother’s wedding. He hadn’t seen Kylo since that night at his apartment. They were still talking and texting, but were they still dating? Hux didn’t know. He hadn’t asked, thinking he might not like the answer and that any unpleasant news could wait until he got home.

The night before the wedding Hux was at Bill’s place, having a quiet night in. Bill had said many times that he didn’t want a wild bachelor’s party and Hux was glad because he did not feel like going out and pretend to have fun at a club or whatever. He did feel like drinking, though. Kylo had not answered a single message all day. Hux tried to tell himself that he must be busy. Kylo’s brother was also getting married the next day and maybe he did want a ‘traditional’ bachelor’s party. Maybe Kylo was having fun somewhere, getting wasted, dancing. With someone else. Hux eyed his brother’s cabinets, wondering where he kept the booze.

“So, what happened to your date?” Bill asked. He was sitting in front of a mirror, twisting his hair into a bun. 

“He couldn’t come.” Hux bit his lip. “What are you doing to your hair?” Hux tried to change the subject.

“I thought it might be fun to try a new hairstyle.” Bill looked at Hux in the mirror. “Why couldn’t he come.”

“He was busy.” Hux shrugged. “It doesn’t matter, really. What does matter is, why on earth are you experimenting with your hair the day before your wedding?”

Bill turned to look at Hux directly. “If it doesn’t matter then why are you avoiding the subject?”

“I’m not avoiding it. There is nothing to talk about.”

“Fine.” Bill turned his gaze back to the mirror. “It’s just that you sounded so happy about it. Did you break up?”

“No.” Hux sighed. “I don’t know. What’s the difference anyway? I thought you didn’t like him.”

“How could I like him when I’ve never met him? How could I dislike him, for that matter. I was just looking out for you, Armie. Did you fight?”

“No.” Hux shook his head. Bill raised an eyebrow. “No, really, we didn’t. It’s just that he had a family thing. A wedding, actually. And he forgot it was tomorrow.”

“That… does not sound like a very organized person. Are you sure you are, you know, compatible?” Bill asked, his hair in two buns now.

“Yes,” Hux hissed.

“What did you say he does?”

“He’s a photographer.” Hux ran a hand through his hair, trying to undo his brother’s buns telepathically. “I met him at a wedding.”

“Oh?” Bill turned to look at Hux again. “And what's this photographer’s name?

“Kylo.”

“Ren?” Bill asked, something like shock in his eyes.

“Do you know him?” 

“Yes! I mean he is…” Bill hesitated. “A famous photographer, I think I follow him on Instagram or something.” He was trying hard not to laugh.

Hux rolled his eyes. “You don’t believe me?”

“Of course I do.” Bill undid his buns. “You know, Armie, just… forget about that. Have fun tomorrow. Who knows? You might like Matt’s brother.”

The next morning, Hux helped Bill get ready. He was so glad Bill had opted for a simple low ponytail that he forgot Kylo still had not answered. He remembered when they arrived at the venue, a fancy hotel, and he had a flashback to the first time he’d hooked up with Kylo. Hux checked his phone, still nothing. He wanted to send him another text but the ceremony was about to begin. Hux double-checked every last detail on his brother’s suit, fussing over non-existent creases, he smoothed Bill’s hair and took one long look at him. Bill was beaming, it made Hux smile too. 

“I’m so happy you’re here, Armie. I’m happy because I’m marrying the man I love but also because my big brother is here to do this with me.” He all but jumped into Hux’s arms.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Hux held his brother tighter. “Now come on, let’s get you married.”

Hux was so focused on his brother and how ecstatic he looked that he didn’t immediately notice Matt’s best man. When he did, he audibly gasped. The officiant eyed him reproachfully. There, standing by Matt was Kylo Ren. 

“What are you doing here?” Hux mouthed.

Kylo smiled and pointed at Matt, who was now holding Bill’s hands. Hux looked from Matt to Kylo. The resemblance was obvious, except that where Kylo’s hair was long and black, Matt’s was short, curly and blond. Hux’s mouth was hanging open.

“Shall we begin?” The officiant asked. Hux closed his mouth and nodded.

When the ceremony was over Hux allowed himself to look at Kylo. Kylo had a big smug smile. He walked over to him and pulled him aside.

“Why didn’t you tell me that your brother was marrying my brother?” Hux demanded.

Kylo laughed. “When I realized it I thought I’d just wait to see your face. I thought you had figured it out as well.”

“How could I possibly have figured that out?”

“Well, if you talked to your brother, maybe. He definitely knows me, he knows I’m Matt’s brother.”

“But… You don’t have the same last name! Wait, I don’t even know your real name?” Hux hissed.

“Kylo  _ is  _ my real name. I needed a cool name to work with models and it just stuck so I officially changed it. I used to be Ben Organa-Solo. Matt still calls me Ben.”

“So when did you figure it out?” Hux asked, still resentful.

“When I came here last weekend to do a photoshoot for them. Bill looks just like you.” Kylo gave Hux a kiss on the cheek.

Hux shoved him away lightly. “Idiot.” Kylo caught Hux’s wrist and pulled him in for a kiss. The sound of someone clearing his throat brought them back to the present.

“I’m sorry your, uhm, friend couldn’t make it. But see? I knew you’d get along with Matt’s brother.” Bill smiled. “Come on, I want a nice picture with you guys and Matt.”

“You little… you knew!” Hux huffed, but he was more amused than angry.

“Duh.” Bill rolled his eyes. “See why it’s important to talk to people, Armie? I could have saved you a lot of grief if you’d just told me about your mystery boyfriend. Same goes for you, Ben. Kylo.”

“In my defense, I did tell Matt.” Kylo raised his hands. “But he was positive Armitage’s name was Armand, so he never put two and two together.” Kylo shrugged.

While they were doing the photoshoot with the rest of the wedding party, Kylo slipped something into Hux’s hand. Hux’s face turned red, he read it between photos, expecting something racy. “Are we still together?” Hux smiled, looked at Kylo and nodded. He was definitely willing to try. 


End file.
